there is at last a drop which makes it run over
by Moon Waltz
Summary: "Mari mencipta sebuah cerita," katanya. [yusa/amu]. untuk #Amuversary


a/n: untuk #Amuversary; ditulis dengan sangat terburu2 dan kurang riset (jadi maap kalo isinya ngaco dan sotau ehe #dibalang). _Title taken from Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury_. Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **.**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

 **there is at last a drop which makes it run over**

 **.**

* * *

"Mari mencipta sebuah cerita," katanya.

Tooru mengerjap cepat, bunyi rintik hujan di jalan Amstelveenseweg sedikit terlupakan malam itu. Atau mungkin Tooru hanya ingin melupakannya dan memilih mendengarkan celoteh novelis kenamaan Jepang yang tak bisa segera ia artikan maknanya.

"Cerita, hm? Itu keahlian anda, bukan, Kudo- _sensei_?"

"Menulis cerita itu mudah. _Menciptakannya_ yang susah."

Kini ia menatap sedikit tajam, "oho, jadi itu maksud anda sampai mengundangku jauh-jauh datang ke sini."

Yusaku mengangkat gelas _wine-_ nya, ada sepercik emosi yang tersembunyi di balik senyumnya.

"Mari kita mulai kisah ini."

.

.

Ini tidak dimulai dengan 'pada suatu ketika', 'pada suatu kala', atau 'pada suatu hari', karena sesungguhnya ini tidak memiliki permulaan. Tooru tidak tahu kapan ini dimulai, segalanya terjadi dengan begitu samar, surealis kalau boleh ia katakan.

Tapi agar cerita ini setidaknya memiliki permulaan, biar Tooru memulainya dari sini:

Pada suatu kala, hujan turun dari langit Amsterdam yang kelabu. Memang sedang musim itu di tempat ini; kabut-kabut memenuhi udara, menyembunyikan banyak hal dari pandangan, jalan-jalan, rumah-rumah dan bangunan, juga wajah-wajah pejalan kaki yang (mungkin saja, jika ia bisa melihat menembus kabut itu) akan tampak semakin dingin. Tooru melihatnya melalui jendela tram yang melaju cepat di atas jalurnya. Tram itu seperti mengingatkannya akan diri sendiri.

"Kelabu, huh?"

 _Langit itu? Wajah-wajah ini?_ "Ya."

"Aku ingin menulis cerita yang berwarna," desahnya, sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, tulislah ini. Pada suatu ketika, di sebuah dunia yang segalanya kelabu—"

(Tooru mengalihkan perhatian dari jendela tram menuju mata lawan bicaranya, terpaku.)

"—ia menemukan sebuah warna."

"Wahwah, apakah ini berdasarkan kisah nyata dari seorang mata-mata?" kini Tooru bisa menemukan binar di mata itu.

"Entahlah," jawabnya, sembari mengulum seulas senyum jenaka. _Entahlah_.

.

.

"Lagipula kenapa Belanda?" tanya Tooru, selepas mengikuti jejak Yusaku menenggak gelas _wine_ -nya. Rasanya tidak semenarik _whiskey_ di lidahnya. Tapi untuk yang kali ini saja mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Ada beberapa tempat yang ingin kukunjungi di sini—kau akan tahu, nanti."

Tooru menghela napasnya, "baiklah Tuan Novelis, bagaimana kalau kau lanjutkan saja ceritanya?"

Ia mengangkat gelas _wine-_ nya lagi, "kau benar."

Tooru tidak mengikutinya kali ini.

.

.

Kalau yang sebelumnya adalah permulaan, maka ini adalah bagian tengah di mana konflik seharusnya sudah mulai bermunculan. Di jalan Prinsengracht, tramnya berhenti. Ia dituntun menuju bangunan tua yang terawat, menyerupai rumah, tetapi tidak sehangat rumah yang ia ingat.

 _Anne Frank House._

Tram tadi mengantarkannya menuju tempat ini, menuju 'konflik' ini.

"Bagaimana?" ia bertanya di depan pintu masuk.

"Huh? Pendapatku tidak berarti dalam aspek ini, bukan? Sejarah bukan keahlianku, kau memilih orang yang salah sebagai narasumbermu, Kudo- _sensei."_

Ia tertawa, mungkin mentertawai kebodohan Tooru yang salah mengartikan semua ini. Tooru tidak tersinggung, hanya sedikit saja ketika ia mendahuluinya masuk alih-alih menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kalau sejarah Holocaust yang ingin kujadikan risetku, bukankah aku sebaiknya memilih negara lain sebagai tujuan kali ini?"

"Dan kau tidak, karena bukan itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya bukan?" ia melangkah duluan, berputar, menghadap pada Tooru dengan ekspresi itu, emosi itu, "menulis cerita itu mudah. _Menciptakannya_ yang susah. Terutama menulis sesuatu yang tercipta sendiri, menulis sesuatu tentang kehidupan sendiri. Sekaligus menerimanya."

Bagian ini bukan hanya tentang konflik, tetapi juga pengenalan antarkarakter secara mendalam. Memahami dan menemukan hal-hal baru, sisi-sisi lain dari karakter yang jarang ditampilkan. Sentimen, dan penghormatan. Tooru tersenyum ketika memikirkan ini.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu bersemangat selain karena misteri, Kudo- _sensei_."

.

.

"Kemudian?" tanyanya.

"Kemudian—"

.

.

Adalah museum lain yang menjadi latar selanjutnya. Van Gogh. Tooru tidak punya perhatian khusus pada seni maupun seniman, tetapi ya, ia cukup percaya diri setidaknya untuk pengetahuan yang satu ini. Dan lagi, ia menikmati perjalanannya hingga sampai kemari.

"Kalau berbicara soal Van Gogh, apa yang tidak boleh kau lewati?" Yusaku bertanya, tidak menjadi pemimpin jalan kali ini.

" _Starry sky?_ "

" _Kesedihan akan berlangsung selamanya._ Itu kutipan terakhirnya sebelum bunuh diri."

Tepat di depan lukisan sebotol _abshinte_ , Tooru menoleh, bergeming.

"Kau tidak berniat menjadikan kisah ini tragedi, 'kan?"

.

.

"Jadi itu puncak sekaligus penyelesaiannya?"

"Tidak juga. Sama seperti permulaan, cerita ini juga tidak punya penyelesaian, barangkali." Yusaku menghabiskan botol _wine-_ nya sendiri. Ia menggemari chateu jenis ini.

"Lagipula, kau berniat menulis kisah macam apa? Misteri? Sejarah? Nonfiksi?"

"Bukan. Romansa."

"Itu jawaban terakhir yang ingin kudengar darimu, Kudo- _sensei._ "

"Oh, ya? Padahal aku sudah susah-susah mengundangmu datang ke sini."

Tooru mungkin hampir kehilangan komposurnya ketika garpu di tangannya terasa licin, nyaris tergelincir dan menghantam piring.

Yusaku menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali, "ah~ _Ik haat dit soort verhaal_.*"

Tooru tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk mengerti ini. Ia tertawa ketika menjawab, "iya, aku juga."

.

.

.

 **-** _ **fin.**_

.

* _Ik haat dit soort verhaal = i hate this kind of story_ / aku benci cerita jenis ini. Cmiiw :")

.

a/n(2): MET ULTAH AMUUUUU. MAAP KADONYA ABSURD #KABURSEBELUMKENAHAJAR


End file.
